Segredos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Aqueles sentimentos, para eles, eram os seus segredos mais profundos. Eles guardariam aquilo até da pessoa a qual seria a mais interessada. - T & P - One-shot •


**Nenhum dos personagens utilizados me pertence. Apenas os peguei emprestado para realizar um pequeno sonho de infância xD**

**-**

**-**

**Segredos**

**-**

E mais uma vez ela estava lá, sentada embaixo de uma árvore qualquer, com o livro de biologia sobre as pernas, fingindo estudar, enquanto se ocupava de observá-lo treinando. Os cabelos negros sendo balançados levemente pela brisa que soprava naqueles lados: um campo, com uma ou outra árvore preenchendo o local, cercado por algumas montanhas ao fundo.

E ele sabia que ela estava lá, como em todas as outras vezes, mesmo que ela se esforçasse ao máximo para diminuir o ki que emanava de seu corpo para não atrapalhá-lo, como se realmente quisesse esconder-se ali. Entretanto, em seu íntimo, apesar de estar tentando tornar-se invisível aos sentidos _dele, _queria muito não ser simplesmente ignorada como se fosse um pedaço do local em que estavam.

O rapaz continuava com os movimentos. Golpes desferidos contra o ar, contra um inimigo invisível. Ela apenas observava com os olhos negros brilhantes, encantados. Era como uma dança. Uma dança graciosa e mortal, porque um acerto e a força contida em cada músculo de seu corpo poderia causar danos que variariam de acordo com o organismo que fosse golpeado.

Mais do que a força física, ela observava todos os detalhes do rosto dele, do corpo. Os olhos demonstrando total concentração. Os cabelos balançando ao menor movimento. As sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. O caminho que as gotas de suor percorriam sobre os braços, sobre a lateral do rosto. O leve movimento da caixa torácica devido à respiração um pouco alterada.

Um suspiro entre cansado e apaixonado. Há quantos dias ela observava-o como uma sombra? Já perdera as contas! E provavelmente aquela agonia não teria um fim tão cedo. Um leve rubor tomou conta de sua face. Queria poder receber dele um pouco de atenção que fosse. Mesmo que todas as suas fantasias de mulher-menina fossem solenemente ignoradas por ele, que era muito mais velho que ela e poderia simplesmente continuar tratando-a como uma menina travessa e mimada.

E por que ele faria o contrário? Nunca dera provas a ele de que era madura, que era digna da atenção dele, de que necessitava dele para fazer seu coração sentir um pouco de paz. Nunca ele iria saber sua realidade particular se dependesse dela, portanto ela não deveria reclamar ou chatear-se por conta disso.

Levantou-se com uma expressão triste em sua face. Se demorasse mais um pouco ali poderia trazer à tona todos os sentimentos reprimidos desde seus catorze anos de idade e, como uma espécie de brinde, sua mãe começaria a preocupar-se com sua demora passando-lhe um sermão quando voltasse.

Ele notou levantar-se e sair, mas em nenhum momento virou-se para olhar-lhe. Ele não queria desviar o olhar para ver os olhos lânguidos da garota. Suspirou quando ela já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-lo enquanto parava um pouco para descansar.

Era em momentos como aquele que ele queria apenas poder dizer-lhe palavras que pudessem afastar aquela melancolia e poder ver aquele sorriso puro de novo. Ver os olhos incrivelmente brilhantes que ela apresenta quando está feliz para fazê-lo esquecer todas as suas próprias preocupações. Presenciar as brigas, as reclamações, as tagarelices que a faziam parecer cada vez mais cheia de vida.

Aquela não parecia a verdadeira Pan. Não com aquele andar lento, arrastado. Como se alguma coisa a perturbasse. Coisa que ele não conseguia entender o que era e que daria tudo para saber. Para fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Voltou a treinar com mais vontade que antes. Imaginou a si próprio como adversário. Queria quebrar a própria face com um murro por sentir o que sentia, mas o que fazer se isso te persegue há alguns anos mesmo que você considere aquilo errado?

Céus! Ele a viu crescer! E mesmo que tentasse convencer-se através daquele argumento, não conseguia esquecer que um dia a vira muito como muito mais que uma menina – o que ela já deixara de ser.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar seus pensamentos e continuou treinando como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido.

Os dois guardariam aquilo dentro de si mesmos. Seus segredos mais profundos, dotados de grande importância para serem revelados a quem quer que fosse. Até mesmo para serem revelados àqueles que seriam os mais interessados na verdade.

Mas por quanto tempo uma pessoa pode guardar um segredo??

-

-

-

**N/A:**

**1)** Bom, a primeira das coisas que eu queria dizer é que eu não sei onde colocar essa fic, por isso coloquei em Dragon Ball GT mesmo.¬¬"

**2)** Ahn... Eu amo Trunks e Pan (mas tinha esquecido esse casal, porque eu era apaixonada por eles há uns... seis ou sete anos, não lembro direito) e então eu resolvi escrever essa one-shot curtinha pra colocar nela boa parte da imagem que eu tenho desses dois e boa parte dos sentimentos que eles "me passam" (é loucura, não precisa me lembrar disso).

**3) **Muito provavelmente eu faça algo mais melosinho pra esses dois para que assim eu possa terminar de escrever todo o sentimento que esses dois me fazem ver. Talvez seja uma continuação dessa one-shot...

**4) **(pensando) Nee, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer não u_u''.

Ja ne,

_Lirit ^^_


End file.
